The described subject matter relates generally to non-metallic components, and more particularly to non-metallic components with electrical interfaces and metallic coatings.
Electrical interfaces are used in a variety of applications. Typically, when used with polymeric components, the electrically conductive elements (e.g., leads, contacts, coils, etc.) are formed separately and later attached to the non-metallic component. For embedded interfaces (e.g., noncontact interfaces) the non-metallic component may be formed around the electrical interface. Alternatively, the non-metallic component is machined and the conductive element(s) is formed separately and inserted into the machined portion of the component. Limited types of metallic plating materials and processes suitable for non-metallic substrates have slowed widespread adoption of components with a metallic coating, which can provide strength, environmental resistance, etc. Previous plating processes and materials have also limited the ability to apply electrical interfaces simultaneously with the metallic coating(s).